Los olvidados
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: [UA] Es el año de 1945, y la humanidad está desbaratada en guerra y confusión. Pero dentro de todo ése desastre, Minako y Yaten, con vidas opuestas, ya se habían resignado a olvidarse sin éxito... sin saber que se encontrarían nuevamente en circunstancias igual o más difíciles que en el pasado.


.

 **Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, pero mi imaginación es mía y esta historia también. :P**

* * *

 _Esta historia está dedicada por solicitud de que la escribiera y deseo propio a mi amiga Katabrecteri... a quién espero sea de su agrado, como regalo de cumpleaños y Navidad._

.

.

 **"Los olvidados"**

 **.**

 **por: Kay CherryBlossom**

 **.**

 _Las guerras son una porquería,_ confirmó él por tercera vez ése día, mientras miraba las costras de sangre seca que se le habían quedado debajo de las uñas.

Reafirmando aquél pensamiento modernista y hasta irreverente que le había soltado su abuela paterna días antes de morir de una enfermedad del corazón; cuando las tropas dirigidas por Hiroito, el emperador, zarparon hacia el mar de China Oriental para la primera invasión.

Siempre una mujer de carácter replicón que aumentó con la edad, ella decía que una de las ventajas de la vejez es que, al menos, se había ganado el derecho de decir lo que pensaba, sin mucho miedo de las consecuencias; pese recibir críticas de la alta sociedad aristócrata donde ella se desenvolvió en su juventud.

Pero era más fácil decirlo frente a una estufa vieja de su finca, con testigos como gallinas o caballos, incluso terratenientes ignorantes de lo poco que oían en rumores, era mucho más fácil pasar por una anciana senil que por un rebelde. Que darle a cara a un general de la SS en una base militar y un rifle apuntándote directo al cerebro, o que aquí, como él, congelado en un campamento, con el brazo perforado y su compañero de pelotón -y mejor amigo-, agonizando en la enfermería improvisada a causa de interponerse para que no fuera él quien recibiera el ataque.

Yaten había aprendido de la peor manera a morderse la lengua hasta sangrar, incluso ante sus superiores, pese a que sus convicciones le demandaran en el pecho lo contrario, aunque estuviese en el "bando correcto", o todo fuera en favor de la justicia y el orden humano... aunque fuera lo que fuera que le llamaran ésta mierda en la que estaba metido que se había cobrado tantas almas y en favor de unos pocos...

Había visto demasiada gente morir a lo largo de tres años, para ser tan estúpido.

Pero en medio de todo ése improperio, le hacía bien pensar en su abuela, la última viuda de la familia Kou con un poco de criterio. La imaginaba despotricando maldiciones y meneando la cabeza, refunfuñando cada que la radio nombraba un avance de las fricciones alemanas con el resto de Europa y sus sucesores.

Pocas eran las personas por las que podía darse el lujo de recordar, porque algunas eran demasiado dolorosas para evocarlas y otras, le hacía rabiar de impotencia. Todas a veces con los mismos sentimientos incluso al mismo tiempo. Era muy complicado.

Había tenido su dosis exagerada de miseria ése día (que no estaba seguro de si era lunes o jueves), así que cerró los ojos y esperó...

Así estuvo varias horas, otra vez hasta que el estruendo acostumbrado de los cañones en el horizonte más cercano, le volvió a despabilarse con sobresalto.

Ya era de mañana para cuando se orientó mejor.

—Come —le dijo el coronel Morrison, extendiendo a su cercanía una jarra pequeña de peltre. Seguramente conteniendo la misma sopa de habas que hacía semanas constituía lo mejor de sus víveres.

—Estoy bien, señor —declinó el ofrecimiento con voz trémula —. He comido un poco por la mañana.

—Sé que has aguantado mierdas peores, pero ya no estamos como hace cinco meses. Serás más una molestia que un señorito educado si te desplomas en el recorrido de mañana —sentenció, sin distanciar la comida de su rostro.

Como de costumbre, le costaba trabajo resistirse a las órdenes, a pesar de su carrera militar. No era ése el problema, ni que su orgullo fuese poco conveniente para el oficio de cualquier soldado, si no que ése día no estaba de ánimos para nada. Ni siquiera para las habas, que desde siempre las detestaba y llegaron a convertirse en un manjar porque los mantenía vivos... si a ésto se le podría llamar vida.

—Gracias —dijo a regañadientes, y con las manos temblorosas por el entumecimiento, trató de llevarse el primer bocado —. ¿Cómo está...?

Recibió una sacudida de cabeza en respuesta.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer —discutió Yaten como pudo. Los dientes le castañeteaban a cada palabra —. Fue mi culpa. Todo es...

—Y lo sé —repuso Morrison, tomando como asiento un bulto de sabe qué cosa —. Fuiste muy imprudente. Debería tomar cartas en el asunto lo antes posible...

El ojiverde bajó la vista a la mescolanza y comió un poco más, aunque sentía que iba a volverlo en cualquier momento, pues su amigo seguía en atención luego de otra recaída.

—Pero muchos estamos vivos gracias a ti —completó el coronel y se sacó la gorrilla, echándola al suelo enlodado y permeado de aguanieve —. Yo incluido. Nunca lo olvidaré.

—Yo...

—Siempre me he preguntado, teniente... —interrumpió el coronel con cierto cinismo—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—El ¿qué, mi coronel?

Él esbozó una sonrisa cansada cuando respondió:

—El moverte en el campo de batalla así, tan desenvuelto hacia el enemigo... ¿sabes cómo te dicen los novatos del pelotón? El _hokú_ (halcón) suicida.

—Me temo que no entiendo.

—Sí entiendes. Es como si te importara una mierda morirte o vivir.

Yaten tardó un poco en hablar.

—No pienso en eso, sólo en llegar al objetivo.

—Y ya te digo... ¿ves cómo tengo razón? —siguió riendo —. ¿Qué te hicieron, muchacho? ¿No es raro que siendo japonés, estés acá derribando a tus compatriotas?

—No estamos en la misma fuerza de ataque, mi coronel —evadió Yaten sencillamente —. En Soviética es donde...

—No, no se trata de puntos de conflicto. Todos ésos cerdos son lo mismo. Los italianos, los japoneses... alemanes. ¿No se hacen llamar las potencias del Eje, acaso? ¿No están todos la misma bolsa?

Él asintió con el debido respeto. La verdad no le interesaba discutir eso.

—O solamente eres un soldado con corazón occidental... quizá Gran Bretaña te ganó por alguna razón.

No precisamente, pero Morrison no estaba del todo errado tampoco.

—No, yo... sólo creo que todo está mal, ¿sabe? Todo ésto —murmuró, y se limitó a que el coronel le entendiera de que iba.

Antes de que pudiera explicarle de un modo más ortodoxo la repulsión que sintió al encontrar otra fosa en el bosque, la tela de la tienda se abrió dando paso al doctor Lowen, con el mandil chorreado y la frente perlada de sudor, muy a pesar de los -3° actuales que se cargaban en la meseta.

—Creo que vivirá —espetó con una mano al frente, antes de que él lo bombardeara pero con preguntas —. Tuvo una hemorragia y cautericé, pero ha perdido mucha sangre por lo que tardaron en llegar al fuerte y su vida se debate. Confiemos en que aguante el traslado de mañana.

—¡Mañana! —replicó él poniéndose de pie, e instintivamente mirando otra vez al coronel Morrison —. No podemos, por favor...

—Tenemos que movernos, no resistiremos más acá —atajó el líder —. Ya hicimos lo que debíamos por él, no hay más. No me voy a arriesgar a que la oposición nos tienda una emboscada, hijo.

—Una noche, señor —rogó Yaten —. Sólo una... por favor.

El médico y el coronel se miraron con desaprobación compartida. Aquel teniente siempre era un boca suelta, incapaz de acatar una orden de mando sin expresar su apasionada opinión, pero se había ganado incuso la simpatía de la mayoría y hasta el reconocimiento del mismísimo general en los últimos enfrentamientos; por aquella dualidad estratega que resultaba admirable. Por un lado, solía ser tan despiadado con el oponente como acertado en los blancos. Rara vez fallaba, y rara vez desaprovechaba la oportunidad de sumirse en los más aterradores peligros.

Pero por el otro, siempre dejaba entrever lo mucho que le importaban sus compañeros, las vidas, las pérdidas. Los demás lo atribuían a su poca experiencia en la carrera. Pues con el tiempo, muchos veteranos se habitan vuelto indiferentes a las masacres, las vísceras y el terror.

Yaten Kou era para el ejército británico lo que llamaríamos un mal necesario. Porque desquitaba sus habilidades lo que cincuenta soldados no podrían en un mismo par de botas, pero su terquedad por hacer su voluntad los tendía a agobiar.

—Los nazis están huyendo a Suiza —le recordó Morrison, firme, aunque con ésa chispa en los ojos que denotaba su alivio por volver a casa —. ¿Sabes que éstos malditos perros ya no tienen nada que perder? El Führer va en picada, en cualquier momento lo van a interceptar. Si nos encuentran antes de llegar al puerto, será un baño de sangre.

Era cierto. El armamento era contado con los dedos y tenían heridos por doquier, incluyéndolo a él. La batalla de las Ardenas les había cobrado factura, ésa que logró la liberación de Luxemburgo con gran éxito, pero con decadentes consecuencias para la resistencia británica, pues tuvieron que huir por separarse de los americanos; mayores en número y que suponían una protección invaluable a ésas alturas para cualquier opositor.

Pero su compañero, después de lo que ocurrió en su misión cuasi fallida, ¿resistiría tendido en una sucia carreta los impactos del suelo rocoso? ¿podría mantenerse fuerte con las habas y los -8° como mínimo a los que estarían en la madrugada neblinosa, para pasar desapercibidos por el bosque y llegar al puerto?

¿Podría?

Quién sabe qué cara tendría, porque Morrison se acercó hasta su sitio.

—Esperaremos hasta mañana, teniente —le dijo preciso, aunque a Yaten le dio la impresión de que estaba reconfortándolo —. Si empeora, algo haremos. Y no lo olvide... las órdenes están para cumplirse, no para discutirse. Ya fue suficiente.

—Sí, mi coronel.

Mientras enfocaba los ojos en una hendidura de la tienda, por donde acechaba el cielo nocturno y cerrado, pensó en el viaje. Mañana emprendían la retirada, no había más que hacer en ésa zona. El ejército alemán estaba desvaneciéndose hacia el oeste, aquí, de momento, todo habría terminado. Posiblemente no volvieran a llamarlos a luchar. Posiblemente...

Aunque no para él. Aún tenía una guerra interna que librar, tenía mucho de qué recuperarse. Mucho que olvidar.

Hora de volver a un supuesto hogar para todos, aunque a él no le esperaba nadie.

 _§_

 _._

 _§_

El pulcro y exquisito rostro de Minako Aino ahora era la imagen más popular de los carteles que ocupaban las calles más transitadas de Londres. _Venus Observada_ , del exitoso director de escena y época Christopher Fry, era la obra más aclamada que exponía el Lyceum Theatre, a pesar del ambiente de tristeza y hostilidad que reinaba en Gran Bretaña desde los últimos ataques.

Pero el primer ministro al fin había anunciado mejores expectativas para los Aliados, así que conforme pasaron los meses y se notificaron que las tropas de superviventes llegarían al fin a tierras inglesas, poco a poco, empezó una rutina de normalidad escolar, laboral, y también de entretenimiento, incluso de celebración para levantarles la moral. ¡Cuántas mujeres ya no se condenarían a ser viudas, cuántos hijos huérfanos! Cuántos necesitaban planear una fiesta de bienvenida o un funeral.

Todo era muy confuso, aliviador y deprimente a partes iguales.

Christopher Fry era uno de los inspiradores de teatro más sobresalientes en aquél tiempo, que desde su profesorado en la academia actoral, había estado a punto de darse por vencido, retirarse y aceptar que no era momento de entretenimientos. El mundo estaba colapsando, naciones enteras estaban de luto, ¿quién querría aplaudir ante la comedia, quién querría llorar con un drama amoroso, cuando el drama lo vivían día a día, en vivo y directo?

Y después concluyó, que precisamente porque necesitaban algo de evasión, era el momento de no dimitir.

Por ahí del invierno de 1942, amargado del fracaso por no encontrar una musa que lo inspirara, casi se va de espaldas en su silla cuando aquella muchacha rubia, de carita infantil y curiosa, audicionó para _Que no quemen a la dama_ _;_ una adaptación dramaturgia francesa que solicitaba un papel de segunda por una renuncia inesperada. Nada interesante ni a lo que pretendiera invertir más de diez minutos. Sólo deseaba no cancelar las funciones de aquél mes, no ahora que con su publicidad exhaustiva, al fin el público se animaba a salir de su casa a pasear para distraerse un poco.

Ella se presentó con una reverencia japonesa que a él le pareció muy cómica, se acomodó el pelo algo desaliñado porque se había empapado camino allí. Y esperó, callada y atenta, a que el asistente le tendiera un libreto viejo de _Hamlet._

Se le cayó de las manos, producto de los nervios. Ya estaba tamborileando los dedos, para despacharla ante el primer traspié o tartamudeo, pues no tenía tiempo para ésto.

Esperaba ademanes forzados y una actitud soñadora e idealista, mientras ella devoraba presurosa las líneas que debía recitar. Esperaba una timidez de inexperta colegiala. Esperaba cualquier cosa, lo mismo que había presenciado toda la semana, con actriz tras actriz.

Se conformaría si lograba una pose decente, articular o gesticular como una marioneta, si cumplía con lo mínimo para no tener que cancelar una vez más la función de aquél próximo fin de semana.

Pero entonces, la impuntual aficionada se transformó en un ser de voz seráfica, de ojos tan celestes que parecen artificiales por la transparencia en ellos, y mientras soltaba y expresaba cada diálogo de la frágil doncella Ofelia, con ésas facciones que atrapan que por más que te esfuerces para salir de su hipnosis, no puedes hacerlo.

"Parece una diosa", pensaba él, "Una deidad rara e intrigante... una maldición adictiva, pero hecha mujer".

Esa era Minako Aino. Una aparente principiante sin un minuto de experiencia actoral y un inglés aún mal pronunciado, que había dejado boquiabiertos a todo el equipo de producción. Incluso minutos después de terminar, él estaba mudo de la impresión.

—Entonces —le dedicó una sonrisita dudosa, porque nadie se atrevía a moverse —. ¿Qué... qué tal lo he hecho?

Satisfecho y emocionado, Fry se aproximó hasta el escenario y tiró de su muñeca. Se inclinó caballerosamente y sentenció después de besar el dorso de su mano:

—Bienvenida, ángel...

Desde entonces y año tras año hasta ahora, aquella era la estrella más brillante de los teatros londinenses, uno más asediado que otro, sus fotografías enmarcaban los periódicos y los restaurantes o pubs se saturaban a donde quiera que fuese. En el camerino, siempre pareciendo una floristería, ella estaba retirándose el maquillaje que había cubierto su rostro la anterior función, un típico sábado por la noche.

Se miró en el espejo detenidamente, apreciando los pocos minutos de soledad y paz que le brindaban ahora, pues cuando saliera a la calle, otra vez tendría que repartir autógrafos y regalar sonrisas. Luego, en la cena a la que no quería asistir pero tampoco había logrado eludir, más sonrisas y halagos, pues estaría llena de políticos y a ésos siempre había que tenerlos contentos, según su director.

Si el calendario de la pared no se equivocaba, hoy se cumplían tres años desde que llegó a éste país. También rememoraba otras cosas, pues acercándose ciertas fechas todo se remordía en su interior. Eran costumbres que, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que besaba el suelo por el que caminaba, le hacían sentirse terriblemente sola. Nunca estaba segura si ésos halagos eran envidia o apariencias, si ése consejo era malintencionado o adecuado, o si ésas amistades eran sinceras o convenientes.

Y ni hablar de amor, eso no existía en su vida.

Tenía admiradores, un montón. Tenía pretendientes, -la mayoría herederos o políticos-, tenía acechadores psicóticos y también era el objeto de deseo inocente de otros tantos. Pero nada de éso era amor. Eran fijaciones obsesivas o platónicas, eran vagas ilusiones también. ¿Pero qué de todo éso ella lo había buscado? A veces se sentía mal por aceptar las rosas o las joyas, pues pensaba que estaba vendiéndose. ¿Qué diría su conservadora madre, su estricto padre de su actitud? ¿Qué pensarían sus amigas de infancia si por error les llegaba una noticia europea? ¿Qué tanto era una rebelde de su propia cultura y qué tanto estaba realmente siguiendo sus sueños?

Su mayor sueño... encontrar su mitad, eso se había perdido. Y qué cansado seguir buscando entre éstos grupos, porque al final, no se trataba de buscar a alguien que la completara, sino alguien que la aceptara así, con todos los pedazos que a ella le faltaban. Y sólo había una persona que había logrado verla así.

Si sólo supiera que había una oportunidad, una ínfima posibilidad de intentarlo. No importaba cómo, ni de qué forma. Esta vez sí lo dejaría todo, trataría de reparar cada cosa que hizo mal y la llevó hasta aquí...

Su cerebro no había sido un colador de recuerdos, como ella había esperado. Más bien, había sido todo lo contrario:

Cada día, a pesar de las circunstancias, con un océano de distancia y posiblemente hasta la brecha de la muerte que los separaba, más pensaba en estar con él, aunque eso no fuera realista. Y cuanto más quería hacerlo, más rabia le daba. Y cuanta más rabia le daba, más quería estar con él...

¿Cuándo se terminaría ese círculo vicioso de desamor en el que estaba embaucada?

—¡Oh, sigues ahí! Creí que te habías marchado. Dice Jane que la cena empieza en... —las quejas de la chica de pelo castaño, que había arribado en el camerino sin tocar, inmediatamente al ver su expresión se interrumpieron y entristeció —. ¿Otra vez estás llorando, Minako...? Mira...

Ella se refregó el rostro con un paño de seda, y le sonrió veladamente.

—No es por eso —atajó distraídamente, y empezó a recoger el colorete y el polvo —. Es que no he recibido carta de mi hermana, estoy tan preocupada... eso es todo.

—Y ya sabes que no necesitas esperarla —la reprendió Lita Kino, una inmigrante que al igual que ella, había probado suerte años atrás para convertirse en chef. Su familia era muy tradicional, y esperaban que se convirtiera en ama de casa, no obstante, ella deseaba que sus talentos culinarios subieran en un negocio, ésa era su ambición. En una oportunidad casi milagrosa, probó suerte y se embarcó a Europa, donde la sociedad no era tan "retrógrada" con las mujeres empresarias —. Hace mucho que existen los teléfonos. El correo es un lío en éstos tiempos...

—¿Sabes que Japón está perdiendo, Lita? ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Minako, al fin dándole la cara a su amiga, girando sobre aquél elegante taburete —. No sé nada de mis padres, nada... puede que nunca pueda pedirles perdón. ¿Y si ése demente de Truman cumple su amenaza?

Su amiga, maquilladora y peinadora oficial, confidente, proveedora extra oficial de pastelillos y que había conocido hace tres años en una estación de tren en Salisbury, suavizó su gesto.

Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la suya:

—Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Confiemos en que sabrán moverse a una provincia segura... ¿Qué otra cosa podías tú hacer?

No pudo más que negar con la cabeza. En realidad no podía hacer nada.

El día que Minako cumplió la mayoría de edad para ser presentada en sociedad, ése día se desmoronaron todas sus ilusiones adolescentes y sueños de mujer. Perteneciente a la parte social denominada _zaibatsu_ , la familia Aino poseía grandes fincas y negocios industriales, donde muchos de sus mejores clientes era la nobleza feudal, los más cercano a cima del poder. Al igual que los de su clase, pugnaban estoicamente por alcanzar el peldaño de la escala social justo encima de ellos.

Con dos hijas mujeres y un negocio que llevó generaciones trascender a lo que era, estaba fuera de discusión el hecho que aquél emporio no podía quedar en manos del imperio con la guerra tocando a la puerta, y la crisis económica que el país atravesaba por la inversión a las invasiones soviéticas, su padre pronto se vio en apuros hacia la toma de decisiones urgentes.

El asunto era sencillo: Los Aino no contaban más que con un buen nombre y muchísimas deudas, y necesitaban una descendencia patriarcal para solventarse.

Además estaba claro que ésa retribución no provendría del cielo.

Dicho así, se acordó entre los Miyamoto,(una dinastía de aristócratas y productores de telas) y los Aino, el mejor acuerdo para sostener el legado familiar antes de que pasara a manos de cualquier pariente lejano o los buitres _kazou_ , ésos nobles zánganos que recibían a manos llenas la mala administración de los _zaibatsu._

En aquella extravagante recepción, Minako fue presentada a Kunzite Miyamoto, el hijo mayor (y bastante mayor que ella) del clan más adinerado y poderoso de la región. Ella, ilusa e ignorante, no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba. Su mayor miedo era derramar el sake en su vestido de tafetán o pisarle los pies a alguien en el baile. No pensaba en nada terrible ni amedrentador. Pensaba que, al fin, ella era una mujer. Una con muchas cosas por delante para disfrutar, para vivir y contar.

Tenía tantas ambiciones que no le cabían en el pecho. Mantenía resguardado en el cajón de su peinador sus cartas, sus libros románticos, y atesoraba en su cabeza los filmes apasionados que había visto en el cine. Eso era lo que soñaba ser: convertirse en la detective, en la bailarina exótica, en la heroína y la villana, en la princesa de fantasía... Sería todas y ninguna.

Sería una actriz.

Pero no, nunca imaginó que se convertiría en una simple y triste muñeca vestida de novia por el resto de sus días.

¡La culpa era de su hermana! Siempre alentando sus deseos más irracionales, siempre hablándole de ésas estupideces de niña... siempre orillándola a seguir sus convicciones. De no haber sido por Serena, no habría llegado tan lejos. No se habría escapado de aquél festival de la vigilancia de su nana, no habría jugado con los peces dorados y...

Sobre todo, no habría conocido al muchacho de ojos verdes. No se habría enamorado como una lunática por meses ni jurado promesas que no iba a poder cumplir.

Cuando sus padres le informaron de su compromiso con el primogénito de los Miyamoto era indiscutible a cualquier argumento, defensa o cuestión alguna que saliera de su boca, ése día lo supo. Que no iba a poder cumplir ninguna promesa. Que no sería actriz. Que no habría final feliz para ella, que su historia de amor se había terminado, incluso sin poder empezarla.

Lo irónico era que, aún cuando no se casó con Kunzite ni se quedó en Japón, tampoco había logrado la felicidad.

Fue la voz de Lita, la que le sacó de sus elucubraciones.

—Anda, vamos a ponerte guapa... —le animó, acercándole el vestido de satén —, con lo impacientes que han de estar en la recepción.

 _§_

 _._

 _§_

El salón estaba más brillante que una aurora, y el ruido lo desconcertaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo con un ojo abierto, soñando sin poder diferenciar las pesadillas de la realidad y atento a cada signo vital con el que podía contar para no morir, que la idea de tomarse un Pinot con la élite a hombros relajados o sostener una conversación banal; o incluso reír sobre un chiste inocente le perturbaba. Le perturbaba muchísimo, por cientos de razones que no podía ni explicar. Primero, le costaba demasiado hablar con aquellos desconocidos, segundo, sus orígenes de nacimiento eran la comidilla de los asistentes, así que no podría degustar un simple plato de canapés sin que se le fueran a la yugular, con mil interrogaciones sobre si en realidad era el héroe que presumía el primer ministro o un espía nazi-japonés que en el último minuto, supo traicionar a tiempo para salvarse el culo.

Cosa fácil... para cualquier que no estuviera en su lugar.

Quiso besar la hierba mojada cuando arribaron en tierras escocesas, porque Seiya, su compañero de pelotón, casi se desangra en el camino desde la frontera en Polonia. Había permanecido desmayado y sedado la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque en el barco le dieron mejores atenciones y antibiótocos que en el campamento donde casi dejan el pellejo, su estado parecía crítico. Si se salvaba, lo más probable es que perdiera la pierna y el daño sería irreparable en otras funciones motoras, y Yaten no podía sentirse más agradecido con él y con quienes le habían hecho el favor de ayudarlos, después del error que tan estúpidamente había cometido en nombre de... la moral.

Mientras los británicos y americanos avanzaban hacia el este y la URSS por el oeste, el cable que recibieron del general McLaggen les cambió el destino. Su misión era llegar a la ciudad para capturar el líder de aquel comando, por supuesto, pero en cuanto Alemania detectó la intromisión extranjera en sus antiguas ocupaciones, comenzaron la carrera genocida para destruir toda evidencia que comprometiera a Auschwitz y los demás campos subalternos que habían mantenido prisioneros a millones de personas a espaldas del mundo entero. Ya no evitarían perder la guerra, claro estaba, pero Hitler no podría permitir que aquella pantomima de la raza aira suprema con la que había envenenado mentes por años, quedara simplemente expuesto como el mayor crimen de la historia hacia la humanidad y nada más.

Todo era claro para su coronel: si los campos estaban siendo vaciados, no tenía la mínima intención de aventurarse en los bosques helados de Vladislavia, con un invierno inhóspito para interrumpir la llamada marcha de la muerte: aquella que llevaba miles de judíos, polacos, gitanos y otros diversos hacia quién sabe qué lugar apartado de la costa, donde recibirían la ira de aquellos que se acercaban hacia una derrota inminente.

Lo mejor, decían, era esperar al general y con sus refuerzos respectivos, marcharían hacia Berlín cuando fuese requerido.

Pero él no pudo acatar ésa misión. ¡Estaban a sólo unos cuantos kilómetros! Habría cientos de personas marchando en la nieve durante días, esperando llegar al mar para recibir el fusilamiento o morir de congelamiento en el trayecto. Existían rumores que la mayoría incluso eran mujeres... ¿cómo podía el coronel declinar una intervención? ¿No acaso habían sido enviados a la liberación de ésas pobres almas torturadas? ¿Toda ésta mierda era en balde, sólo para buscar más gloria y más poder?

¿En qué eran diferentes a ése diablo austriaco?

¿No estaba a punto de acabarse la guerra? ¿y todo para nada...?

Asqueado y colérico, durante la noche siguiente antes de partir en dirección opuesta, Yaten convenció a Seiya de reclutar bastantes soldados para actuar por su cuenta. Teniendo un mayor grado como capitán, pudo sostener la estrategia que, aunque no gustaba a la mayoría de sus compañeros, por una lealtad desmedida hacia él, logró que partieran en medio de la noche hacia el camino donde encontrarían las vías del tren. Ahí interceptarían la marcha, tenían el elemento sorpresa de ventaja, sí, pero el número y las armas no ayudaban.

No esperaba que saliera exitoso su idealista intento de rescate. En realidad, sólo deseaba lograr _algo_ , algo que fuera más que aplastar nazis como cucarachas. No se había perdonado no haber llegado a tiempo cuando pasaron por aquella impresionante fosa de cadáveres infantiles, donde ya no había nada que hacer.

La cosa no fue divertida: hubo fallos, hubo caídas y errores. Pero los francotiradores lograron eliminar a la mayoría de los comandantes que dirigían la multitud, así el orden se disipó entre el terror y la sorpresa, y entonces pudieron actuar con libertad.

No supo en qué momento, tras un insignificante parpadeo, advirtió a un SS apuntándole al pecho.

El disparo se desvió hacia su hombro sólo porque Seiya lo derribó antes, provocando su distracción propia en combate y en consecuencia, le rociaran en plomo desde otro lado.

Los prisioneros, aterrados, se perdieron entre los árboles en todas direcciones. Ya habían sido objeto de abuso de los soviéticos, sobre todo las mujeres, así que no confiaron en ellos pese a portar la bandera de Gran Bretaña.

Quizá, con un poco de suerte, algunos lograrían llegar a la frontera. Quién sabe.

Tardaron mucho en volver y el coronel Morrison los encontrara. Aunque él ardía en fiebre por la herida del brazo y estaba a punto de desplomarse del cansancio, no ocultó lo furioso que estaba con él. No le extrañaría que lo mandasen al paredón una vez que recuperara la conciencia.

Pero eso no pasó.

Una vez despierto, se movió a la tienda-enfermería, donde Seiya reposaba, y no salió de allí. Morrison no le dirigió la palabra en varios días, hasta que una tarde entró con una sopa de habas, puso una mano en su hombro, y le asintió una vez con la cabeza. No necesitaba decirle nada más. El mensaje era claro: había sido un imbécil, su maniobra un desacato imprudencial y negligente, pero a pesar de eso, estaba orgulloso de él.

Por tanto, con ésos antecedentes grabados como hierro ardiente en su memoria cada que cerraba los ojos, le costaba desvivirse ante la música y los bocadillos. No entendía como había gente en el mundo que todavía reía como si nada, se sorprendía porque la salsa estaba demasiado salada o se preocupaba de la crisis que le traería a Gran Bretaña a los comercios de modas las malas decisiones de Churchill.

Era algo tragicómico, la verdad.

Suspiró y apretó su vaso entre los dedos. Al menos las bebidas merecían su atención.

Quizá hasta que, por error al levantar los ojos, una cascada dorada y sedosa cruzó una de las columnas del salón, y el corazón le dio un vuelco a ciento ochenta grados.

No podía ser posible. Probablemente estaba alucinando con ella de nuevo. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

—¿Busca usted a alguien? —una voz atravesó su oído y enseguida, por costumbre, hizo una militar reverencia a aquél caballero que se había acercado a saludar.

—No, admiraba... el lugar en general —improvisó.

—Parece usted un poco aburrido. Es usted el teniente Yaten Kou ¿correcto? ¡El _hokú suicida_!

Él no contestó.

—¡Las cosas que se cuentan de usted! —se asombró con admiración —. ¿Por qué diantres no es usted capitán de mínimo? No me extrañaría que le diesen una conmemorativa ésta noche.

—Porque rechacé el cargo... ¿señor?

—Bleet. ¿Por qué haría usted algo tan insensato, teniente?

Yaten hizo una mueca desagradable.

—Porque me pagan por asesinar nazis, y los rangos no me dan ventaja alguna sobre ellos como una buena Vickers.

El señor Bleet, un afamado político, abrió mucho los ojos ante la rudeza de aquél japonés. ¡Se notaba que no sabía nada de modales! Debería ser cosa de la nacionalidad. Se decía que los japoneses carecían de sentimientos y perspicacia. Eso tenía que ser.

Se recobró cuando se le unieron otros dos hombres, y Yaten se revolvió en su sitio. Cómo le fastidiaban las conversaciones...

—El señor Christopher Fry es nuestro puñado perdido de esperanza teniente, permítame presentárselo —estrecharon manos y el tal Fry sacudió la suya, algo machacada —. Nos ha deleitado con muy buenas obras en éstos tiempos tan difíciles.

—Oh, ya imagino lo terrible que debe ser esperar en un bunker lleno de... galletas saladas —espetó Yaten con mordacidad.

Fry se carcajeó amanerado.

—Qué joven tan simpático... la honestidad bruta me encanta. ¡Me encanta! El teatro y la política están llenos de mentirosos compulsivos, por eso atesoro a la gente sin pelos en la lengua. ¿Dónde está mi adorada musa, por cierto? Seguramente rompiendo corazones, como siempre. No se salva ni uno. ¡Oh, ahí estás Minako, querida! Ven un segundito...

No terminó de rodar los ojos con desprecio por el parloteo, porque el nombre, y posteriormente verla frente a él, hizo que se le detuviera la respiración al mirarla.

Una vez más.

 _§_

 _._

 _§_

La palidez vino después de que la copa que reposaba en su mano derecha, se hiciera añicos al caer.

Fueron segundos, ni siquiera los suficientes para que otros cuestionaran su raro comportamiento, más allá de preguntarle caballerosamente si se le había bajado la presión o alguien le había empujado para cometer aquél pequeño accidente. Por supuesto que para ella no fue nada de eso.

Fue mirar aquellos ojos, tan verdes como amedrentadores. El tipo de ojos que causa hasta molestia ver, de lo insoportablemente bonitos que parecen. Fue desatar una lumbre que parecía haberse convertido en cenizas, lo muerto en lo vivo. Una sacudida de euforia, dolor, felicidad y destrucción. Todo al mismo tiempo.

No obstante, sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que le atraería tantos infortunios a Yaten por varios años, y se excusó con su acompañante por haber comido tan poco, quejándose con sutileza que aquél vino francés era un poco fuerte para ella, acostumbrada a los licores afrutados.

Minako conoció a Yaten una noche de primavera cualquiera, cuando el aire era cálido y dulzón por las florecillas que nacían de los árboles. Bajo las farolas redondas y entre la multitud de los asistentes al festival típico de la temporada, un día en el que ella sabría que no obtendría nada más que diversión infantil, dulces, juegos y un que otro regalillo que pudiese obtener por milagro, pues siempre había sido una torpe en cualquier competencia de destreza, al igual que su hermana.

El encuentro se dio de un modo bastante peculiar, él estaba junto a otros amigos, sin ningún traje tradicional, riéndose de ella sin mesura pues llevaba gastada una fortuna incalculable en atrapar aquél pez dorado y rebelde sin éxito alguno. Insinuó que le habría salido más barato y fácil comprar el tenderete completo, así se evitaba semejante ridículo, a opinión suya.

Pero fue ella quién, en vez de ofenderse como la niña consentida que solía ser en su casa, se tragó el reclamo y le retó educadamente a que consiguiera algo mejor que un pez, si se creía tan fresco para hablarle así, a una señorita de su rango sin tapujos.

Yaten le hizo una reverencia burlesca, y el entonces estudiante de academia militar derribó todos los blancos con una maestría impecable, haciendo una pequeña multitud a su alrededor que aplaudía y como victoria, llevándose un curioso muñeco de felpa: un gato blanco que llevaba una luna dorada estampada en la frente.

Y se lo entregó, sin siquiera mirarla.

Minako experimento algo muy interesante ése día, mientras veía como el joven (quizá un par de años mayor), atinaba a los centros de tiro con aquel rifle de utilería: no sabía por qué no atendía el juego o vitoreaba como los demás espectadores, porque no hacía caso a Serena, que jalaba la manga de su kimono para que se marchasen a presenciar el show de las aves. Tan sólo se quedó ahí, con un revoltijo de sensaciones en el estómago, entendiendo por qué no había notado en otros hombres los músculos que a él se le formaban al tensar los brazos, el ceño fruncido por la concentración o el calor que desprendía su presencia junto a ella, (¿o era su propio calor?) a pesar de no notarlo en nadie más, estando rodeada de otra gente.

No entendió por qué tras días, siguió tratando de encontrarlo en las calles para "agradecer" con la misma torpeza aquél detalle que tanto le había gustado, quizá para él insignificante, para ella, invaluable. Hubo contradicciones luego, sin duda, como que él le insinuara con desdén marcharse varias veces o mofarse de si debía estar a ésas horas horneado tartas con su nana, en vez de tomar cerveza barata con un desconocido en la ciudad. Hubo discusiones apasionadas, halagos poco admitidos y una vez que Yaten notó como ella se entristecía por un comentario que quizá excedió lo grosero, Minako se retiró a pasos apresurados, él la siguió y ofreció sus disculpas. La invitó a otra feria si así le apetecía, para que él pudiera ganar todos los peluches que estuvieran disponibles, si le prometía perdonarlo y volver a estar contenta.

Luego, tras semanas, no entendió lo mucho que le costó idear algunos encuentros a escondidas en parques aledaños, o disimular frente a sus padres a la hora de la cena para no tantearse los labios y cerrar los ojos con deleite, producto de recordar el modo en que se le había encendido todo por dentro la primera vez que la besó.

Se esforzó mucho, demasiado, porque sentía que si ella no entendía lo que le pasaba, los demás tampoco lo sabrían. No descifrarían el enigma de sus horas cantando soñadoramente en el jardín, escribiendo poesía en secreto o frecuentando a supuestas amigas que ni existían, teniendo sólo a su nana y su hermana como compinches.

Y bueno, a los meses... ya no entendió nada, porque cuando ni siquiera había considerado tener la capacidad de poder enamorase de alguien ya lo estaba.

Le daba la impresión de que había entrado en un especie de bucle, del que ya no se pudo escapar.

Algo muy similar a lo que le sucedió a él, aunque con enfoques distintos. Nacido en una familia de clase media y militares, la mayoría de sus parientes varones estaban muertos, caídos de la guerra anterior con China, y que aún no se resolvía para aquellos entonces. Apenas había heredado una pequeña finca de sus padres y su madre había perecido de una enfermedad infecciosa varios años atrás; así que no dudó en alistarse (como último deseo de la difunta y siguiendo la mala costumbre de los Kou) en el colegio militar que le enseñaría todos los trucos que le arriesgarían y le salvarían la vida en medidas iguales.

Su infancia no fue miserable, pero sí dura y algo solitaria. De su figura paterna siempre obtuvo muchas exigencias, frialdad y la sensación de que nunca era lo suficiente hiciera lo que hiciera, independientemente de las circunstancias sociales, estudiantiles o disciplinarias. De su madre, pese a los cariños y cuidados propios de la naturaleza, siempre existió la limitante de la aprobación de la cabeza de familia, haciendo de cada injusticia hacia él recompensada por algunos mimos, cuando a él le rechinaban los dientes de rabia, pues cada que peleaba con su padre o cuestionaba sus órdenes, terminaba con moratones en la espalda o encerrado un montón de días en su cuarto sin cenar.

Aunque no se alegró, tampoco lamentó la muerte de su padre. Le había heredado no más que una propiedad que se caía a pedazos de humedades. Todo su capital lo había perdido en el juego, dejándolo apenas con lo suficiente para sobrevivir por sí mismo.

Como fuera, fue libre de al fin elegir qué hacer con su vida, así que se apegó tiempo más con su querida abuela, la mal hablada y cínica mujer que decía siempre lo que opinaba, y de la que Yaten estaba seguro había heredado ése mal carácter y ésa actitud retadora hacia los demás y que tantas dificultades le había traído con su padre, con las muchachas y finalmente, con sus superiores del ejército. Pero también le había aprendido cosas buenas, como su sentido de la justicia y el criterio de diferenciar lo que es cómodo y lo que es correcto, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho en la guerra tampoco, pero que atesoraba con recelo en el fondo de su alma.

Para él, suponía bastante esfuerzo tolerar que una mujer lo tocara, incluso a las alturas hormonales de su veintena para satisfacer su líbido. Siempre le parecía que su cabeza, que era la que desconfiaba, se acoplaba a su cuerpo también. Eso le sucedió muchas veces, hasta que se descubrió a sí mismo admirando en secreto a una chica muy bonita, vestida de kimono con mariposas bordadas, un día del mes de abril.

Pero no habían sido los acercamientos posteriores los que lo habían trastornado, si no el hecho de que el tiempo pareciera esfumarse en su presencia física, miraba el reloj como desesperado a que llegara el momento de un encuentro en domingo, o confesar que aún sin interactuar un poco más de lo decoroso, era casi feliz así, si eso significaba sólo compartir el mismo espacio que ella.

Confundido entre si sentir miedo o mejor alivio, al fin aceptó lo inevitable, lo que tantos niegan por orgullo o supervivencia. La adorable Minako Aino, que reía a carcajadas, se avergonzaba de cualquier cosa y tiraba dos de cada tres cosas que llevaba en las manos, era la única capaz de obligarlo mediante algún embrujo misterioso a las cosas más impensables para él: bailar, reír o contemplarla embelesado cuando cantaba, hablaba, caminar o lo que se le antojara hacer a su santa voluntad.

«Bien hecho», se había dicho un día tendido en la cama y mirando el techo »Estás completa, obsesiva y estúpidamente enamorado de ella«.

»¿Qué harás ahora?«

O a lo mejor no era amor. Quizá sólo era vicio, porque ninguna boca le volvió a provocar tanta histeria para regresar por otro beso.

Pero el letargo de la pasión e ilusión tendrían fecha de caducidad para ambos. Por un lado, la guerra estaba a punto de hacer ebullición en cualquier sitio del mundo que retase a la potencia alemana, ergo, las circunstancias de ambos cambiaron. Desplomando los pocos planes que podrían haber armado en soledad o en una cama juntos después de hacer el amor toda la noche, como ocurría cada vez más frecuentemente.

Los regimientos fueron llamados a combate, a la par que los Miyamoto presionaban a los Aino con el compromiso de los dos herederos. Y al igual que colisionó las demandas de familia de Minako y los deberes de Yaten, al igual su relación colisionó cual agujero negro, quedando atrapados en una esfera oscura y densa como el plomo.

Cuando Minako enfrentó por primera vez en su vida a su familia, supo que no habría marcha atrás. Se había convertido en la deshonra más grande del legado de los Aino y posiblemente de todas las generaciones posteriores. Había defraudado años de educación moral en institutrices y había despertado al dragón mezquino que en realidad dormía dentro de sus padres: un monstruo sediento de ambición, que sólo podía ser satisfecho con el sacrificio de la felicidad de ella.

La situación era tan injusta para ella como determinante: se casaría con Kunzite Miyamoto en cuanto llegaran las invitaciones, aún sí eso implicaba mantener aquel secreto de tumba: su virtuosa y honrada hija, la luz de sus ojos, se había revolcado quién sabe cuántas veces con un pelado, hijo de un general viudo que acabó en la ruina, un vil aprendiz de soldado sin un yen en el bolsillo y que para rematar, había mantenido ocultos sus planes insultantes de convertirse en una vulgar actriz, que acabaría con la reputación y la fortuna de su familia por los suelos.

Minako fue recluida bajo custodia en su casa varias semanas, hasta que un día, ayudada por su hermana y un amigo de Yaten, llamado Seiya, se encontraron por breves minutos en el estanque del templo Gingaku, para que al menos se desahogaran un poco de la desafortunada situación.

Luego de los besos arrebatados, las explicaciones y los llantos por estar separados tantos días sin saber del otro, no había más que aceptar con realismo las cosas, de nada servían sus sentimientos si no podían estar juntos.

Para el joven soldado la solución era tan tajante como el insensible que a veces que él mismo solía ser: sólo había una manera de resolver ésto, y esa solución era que Minako dejase todo lo que conocía atrás, y escapara con él. Una vez terminada la guerra se casarían sin presiones ni verdugos, pues su único crimen era haberse enamorado. No podía ser tan malo para condenarse a vivir en desgracia para siempre, ¿o sí?...

Todo estaba preparado: en próximos días para no levantar sospechas, Minako se mostraría como la arrepentida hija ingrata que era. Bajaría la cabeza y sería muy atenta con su prometido y obediente con sus padres. Luego, en la fiesta de compromiso, donde todo el mundo diera por hecho la boda y bajaran las defensas por el exceso de champaña, Minako se escabulliría a tomar aire, supuesto producto de los nervios, y saldría de la mansión ayudada por un par de sirvientes a los que les había dado todas las joyas que tenía. Serena, haciendo su parte pese al dolor que le suponía despedirse de su hermana, distraería a quien fuera necesario hasta que ella estuviera en el puerto más cercano, y entonces todo habría acabado.

Hubo varias siluetas que Yaten divisó ésa noche, esperando en el mismo estanque en el que habían acordado sus planes. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro muchas veces a cada figura que divisaba, aunque a cada minuto aguardaba la esperanza de recuperarla, dando tiempo a tranquilizar a su corazón y que Minako justificara semejante retraso como una broma de mal gusto, cosa que evidentemente jamás ocurrió.

Sólo una hora después, quien apareció fue Seiya. Sin intenciones de disimular su mirada de lástima, e informándole que _su_ Minako sencillamente había cambiado de opinión.

 _§_

 _._

 _§_

—¿Conoce usted a la señorita Aino, teniente? —intervino entonces Christopher Fry, rompiendo tanto recuerdos como miradas.

Yaten apenas parpadeó cuando dijo:

—No, no tengo el... _gusto._

—Hombre, ¿por qué habrían de conocerse? —le espetó el señor Bleet a Fry, inflando la barriga al enderezarse —. Te crees que Japón es un mercado, amigo mío...

El afamado director de teatro esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Me he equivocado en preguntar, entonces —se dispensó, y la actriz le sonrió con picardía, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gajes del oficio —rió ella.

El hormigueo en las manos disminuyó, no contrario al pasado, que se destapó como una caja la pandora liberando un montón de heridas supurantes y fantasmas rencorosos.

—Si me disculpan —atajó él, abriéndose camino —. Debo encontrarme con alguien.

Tras su nuca dejó los cuchicheos y resopló cansino por percibir aún su perfume en la nariz. Todo tan surrealista como si se tratara de una mentira.

Minako se zafó a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, lo único que necesitaba era alejarse de allí cuanto antes, pues ya luchaba inútilmente contra su respiración por mantenerse al borde del llanto. Necesitaba encontrarlo y convencerse, como se había convencido durante todos éstos años, de que él aún la quería como a nadie, que no vivía ahora preocupándose sólo por sí mismo. Necesitaba comprobar si ahora viviría sólo con el drama que profesaba en los escenarios y no fuera de ellos.

Aterrada porque hubiese subido en el primer coche de la fila o sólo se hubiera quedado dormida en otro sueño tortuoso, comenzó a desencantarse. No había rastro de él por ninguna parte... salvo quizá en la terraza, donde no se le había ocurrido revisar.

Lo halló sosteniéndose en el balcón, con la cara hundida dando hacia las húmedas calles de Daileys Park. Parecía que hubiera un agujero abajo que amenazaba con engullirlo, y Minako, con toda la fuerza que logró reunir en las rodillas temblorosas y los brazos anhelantes, lo hizo retroceder, aferrándose a él con la idea de prolongar aquél abrazo hasta quitarle el aliento.

Lo sintió retorcerse al principio, sin querer quedarse en aquella jaula humana. Incluso detectó sus gruñidos, así que prefirió acallarlos en su propia boca contra la de ella, a sabiendas de que así, había poco que hacer contra el control que le quedaba.

Sólo mucho, mucho después, cuando recobró la conciencia a la realidad, él recordó lo mucho que despreciaba los abrazos, y que posiblemente, que cediendo como lo hacía, sólo se estaba engañando como un imbécil. La vergüenza de hacerle saber que, aunque ella no hubiese mentido de un modo terriblemente convincente, que su intención nunca fue dejarlo tirado en aquél templo y elegir a otro, él le habría creído de cualquier modo.

Tras la primera bocanada de aire, Minako se encontraba aturdida y confundida. No sabía que decir, cuando él retrocedió varios pasos en sentido contrario.

—Por favor, no te vayas —suplicó.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer?

—Era una petición, no una orden... —jadeó, dubitativa —. ¡Háblame, por favor!

Quizá Yaten no se había dado cuenta del mutis en el que permanecía, o quizá ella seguía siendo la misma impaciente de siempre. Él recobró la postura, con el mismo porte militar que llevaba a donde iba; y fijó las pupilas gélidas en ella mientras recitaba:

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría decir? —empezó tranquilo y siseante —. Lo que me gustaría es encontrar una forma de poder odiarte, eso sería más fácil. Pero ¿sabes qué? ya no me importa. Me dejó de importar hace mucho.

—No lo creo, Yaten... —dijo sencillamente Minako —. Te lo habría creído hace dos minutos, antes que me besaras. Pero no ahora.

—Tal vez necesites una prueba —le retó —. ¿Qué necesito hacerte? ¿Matarte? Sería interesante, así no podrías escabullirte o perseguirme cada que se te infle el ego...

—Me estás asustando —chilló Minako, zafándose de su agarre —. Escúchame, si sólo me oyeras un minuto... ¡me lastimas!

—¿Ah, qué no sabías? El amor es un arma. Siempre lo ha sido... sólo que algunos no sabemos como usarla. No como tú, al menos. No hagas eso, ¡no te atrevas a llorar!

—Lo siento... lo siento tanto...

Dentro, la pequeña banda de jazz ya ponía a bailar a las parejas. Mientras ellos, en su pequeño infierno personal, lidiaban con lo demás.

Yaten no quería ser cruel. Sencillamente, le desquiciaba que nunca iba a lograr razonar con Minako, pues siempre se había comportado como una cría. Además, su personalidad y la de él siempre serían una batalla perdida. Minako era incapaz de actuar con tanta frialdad, como él había aprendido. Tampoco lograba entender, el por qué le exigía delicadeza y tratarla como la dama que obviamente no era; omitiendo la parte de la traición, la moral y la palabrería que tanto usó en su contra, cuando él creía que era suyo y viceversa.

Pero mientras ella ahogaba los sollozos con la mano izquierda, él notó lo evidente.

—No te casaste —masculló, bajando tanto sus niveles de odio como de voz simultáneamente.

Minako pestañeó, por un momento contrariada por la pregunta. A ella se le escapó una diminuta sonrisa, la sonrisa triste, esperanzada. De que él estuviera advirtiendo ése tipo de cosas, y que a lo mejor, aún había algo más que sólo rencor.

—¿Sin ti? —obvió, sin más —. Nunca...

Tras minutos en absoluto silencio, Minako se acercó nuevamente, esta vez con cautela. Yaten interpuso una mano entre los dos, hasta que chocó con la seda negra de su vestido de gala. Le negó un poco con la cabeza, prohibiendo su cercanía, pero a pesar de eso, estrechó un poco su cintura, con algo así como con frustración contenida.

Luego echó el aire que le quemaba en los pulmones, generando una nube de vaho a su alrededor.

Finalmente, la soltó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que conducía al salón.

—Me hospedo en el St. James —le dijo, tras desaparecer por la cortina de terciopelo.

 _§_

 _._

 _§_

Tocó un par de veces a la puerta, antes de que ésta se abriera y Yaten le cediera el paso al interior de la habitación.

—Pensé que me habías engañado —bromeó de modo ligero, refiriéndose a su paradero.

—Yo no hago eso —soltó con acidez, mirándola fijo.

Minako se intimidó, y se mordió los labios antes de quitarse el abrigo y hablar. Él, de hecho, ya le había dado la espalda y hurgaba en el pequeño bar para prepararse un trago, otro que ella declinó por ofrecimiento del suyo, fue a dar al mismo vaso de cristal, convirtiéndolo en uno doble.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de manera desprolija, aún sin el uniforme ni la rectitud de la recepción, seguía siendo increíblemente atractivo a ojos de Minako. Quizá hasta más.

—Entonces —alzó él las cejas y sonajeando los hielos —. Te escucho.

Minako miró a su alrededor, y decidió ocupar una orilla de la cama. Había pasado tanto tiempo deseando un momento como éste, e irónicamente, ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Siempre se había manejado por lo físico. Y sabía que si se subía el vestido descaradamente al cruzar las piernas, se le sentara en el regazo como antes le gustaba, terminaría dándose con el culo en la alfombra de un empujón, o en su defecto, tirada en el pasillo tras un portazo en la nariz.

Las palabras, en diferente modo, no eran ahora sus mejores aliadas.

¿Cómo empezar?

—Es que... no sé ni qué decir...

—Tú, entre todos los entes del universo no sabe qué decir... —rió un poco, aunque resultó de modo vacío al llevarse el vaso a los labios —. Sin duda ésta es la puta Segunda Guerra Mundial...

—No es gracioso.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera.

Minako se puso de pie.

—Esto no tiene caso —farfulló escéptica —. No tiene el mínimo caso porque claramente no creerás una palabra de lo que te diga. Me doy cuenta, estás tan cambiado... tu voz, tu maneras de tratarme. ¡Incluso como me miras! Lo veo, esto fue... _es_ un completo error.

—Tú eres la que vino aquí.

—Sí —admitió ella, algo amarga —. Pero me parece que lo que necesitas no es una explicación ni una promesa, parece que aunque te haga un esquema en papel donde constaran todos los motivos por los cuales nunca pretendí abandonarte, con notas de página y firmado ante notario, te vas a acostar conmigo y luego, cuando despierte, otra vez te habrás ido. Sería tu venganza perfecta, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, pero sería un inicio —aceptó mezquino.

Minako torció el gesto, se limpió la cara y buscó su abrigo. Cuando lo tomó, ya tenía una muñeca presionado la suya con fuerza.

—Suéltame.

—Mira... —algo en su voz se había vuelto suave, así que ella lo miró a los ojos. A pesar de sus rasgos más varoniles y las marcas alrededor de sus ojos por la falta de sueño, parecía el mismo chico guapo de la feria —. Yo ya sabía que no te merecía... lo supe siempre, pero...¿tenías que hacérmelo saber así?

—Ay, Yaten —se lamentó Minako, soltó el abrigo y puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de él —. No niego nada de lo que te hice, pero nunca fue por eso.

No lo era. Sólo era una completa inútil emocional después de cometer aquél error que le costó todo, sus relaciones quedaban truncas o destinadas a fracasar, porque se sentía incapaz de amar. O al menos amar a alguien que no fuera él.

—Entonces —retomó Yaten, duro como roca —. No te consideras inocente.

—No, como tampoco me considero culpable.

Y volvió a sentarse, a la par que él volvía al alcohol.

Sin mirarlo y tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido varios años atrás, Minako contó como aquella noche en la que sería presentada como la futura esposa Miyamoto, se desvivió con sus invitados. Agradeció las felicitaciones, se admiró por los obsequios más grandes y besó oportunamente a Kunzite cuando todos tintinearon sus copas. Incluso logró sonrojarse con dulzura, provocando suspiros cercanos y matar cualquier duda de albergara las sospechas de su madre de seguía obcecada con el militar. Minako vio de reojo a su progenitora secretearse satisfecha con su marido, seguramente comentando su triunfo, y como contuvo la bilis en el estómago hasta que pudo escabullirse por un pasillo libre, uno que la llevaría hasta el patio trasero, donde nadie vigilaba.

Ahí encontró a la criada, que muerta de miedo, le entregó la pequeña maleta que había escondido debajo de su cama ayer. Divisó el coche de Seiya en la esquina, y sin embargo, al mirar en todas direcciones, Serena no se encontraba ahí.

¡Había prometido verla en el portón para despedirse! Serían breves instantes, sólo eso. Podía vivir sin ver a ése hombre que había idolatrado toda su vida pero pisoteado su voluntad, podía vivir sin ésa mujer que se frotaba las manos con codicia para recibir la fortuna de los Miyamoto aún si eso significaba la desdicha de su hija, pero no sin su hermana. Ella siempre le había apoyado, de principio a fin. Aún cuando ella dudó en si sería realmente una malagradecida, si debía considerar la posibilidad de atribuirse el solventar las deudas de la familia, pues toda su existencia sus padres le habían tratado como princesa y quizá le tocaba a ella retribuir por el bien común...

Serena fervientemente la convenció de lo contrario. No había nada que valiera una vida sin amor, pues según ella, sería mejor estar muerta.

¿Y ahora iba a marcharse así, sin siquiera darle una palabra de aliento o un abrazo? ¡No podía, no podía! A pesar de las advertencias de la criada por el riesgo de ser descubierta y mejor dejarle una nota, le indicó que la buscara y se encontraran brevemente en su habitación.

Pero lo que se encontró allí no fue a Serena, si no a Kunzite, que la tumbó al suelo de un bofetón apenas le vio.

Parecía que su chófer cuando salió a fumar, había escuchado a la servidumbre hablar algo sobre una supuesta huida de una de las hijas Aino. Las había divisado repartirse unas perlas, e incluso un anillo, que resultó ser su propia sortija de compromiso. El empleado de los Miyamoto le informó ése raro comportamiento a su patrón, quien de inmediato, fue a buscarle a su cuarto.

¡Si ella no hubiese dudado, ya estaría camino al templo en ésos momentos! ¡Qué estúpida había sido!

Aunque Minako trató de engañarlo nuevamente y negar todo, esta vez no pudo. No pudo desmentir que había cambiado de ropa por la incomodidad del vestido, ni la desaparición de su anillo que ya no lo llevaba, y tampoco pudo acusar a la sirvienta de ladrona, pues aquella pobre mujer iría a la cárcel de por vida injustamente.

Luego, trató de dialogar con Kunzite, hacerle ver que no podrían jamás entenderse porque ella amaba a alguien más, que ambos serían desgraciados por el resto de sus vidas. Aún podían retractarse, él podría casarse con quien quisiera, incluso con una heredera rica y sin adeudos, pero le rogó que no dijese una palabra. Que por favor la dejara ir.

Pero Kunzite no estaba dispuesto a disculpar semejante insulto. A pasar por un cornudo, por ser el hazme reír de la sociedad y sus amistades. Todos habían estrechado su mano para desearle felicidad por sus nupcias, le habían dado las enhorabuenas por conseguirse ésa preciosa hembra para la madre de sus hijos. No admitiría ante nadie que la ingenua muñeca vestida de virginal novia no era más que una furcia que se había burlado de él.

No había amor, eso era claro y mutuo: pero la había comprado, ¿no? y le parecía natural reclamar su propiedad, tal cual correspondería zanjar en cualquier negocio.

La boda no se cancelaba, y no había punto a discutir o él mandaría sacar del camino a aquél inútil que se había metido con quien no debía. Nadie lo iba a incriminar, ¿cuántos soldados no morían en la guerra de todos modos?

Con aquella dura y simple realidad encima, Minako accedió.

Así que se maquilló otra vez la cara, anduvo a pasos temblorosos hasta el coche de Seiya, y le pidió que se marchara. Que le dijera a Yaten que había reflexionado y no tenía caso ésta locura... ella no podía dejar a su familia, no podía cambiar de estatus ni tampoco casarse con él, pues nada bueno le esperaba a su lado.

También le dijo que por favor le pidiese que a pesar de todo la perdonara, pero Seiya ya había arrancado el coche, dejándola tumbada de rodillas en el suelo empedrado, hasta que Serena se le unió a consolarle.

Yaten permanecía de pie en el ventanal, había dejado de darle sorbos al whisky y el cigarrillo se había extinguido en su mano.

—No supe que más hacer —concluyó ella, lacrimosa —. Tenía dieciocho, y tenía mucho miedo...

—Debiste decirle a Seiya que te ayudara —masculló él, sin mirarla.

—¿No has oído una palabra de lo que he dicho?

Minako se levantó, y le miró con todo el resentimiento que había acumulado en años:

—¡Traté de protegerte!

—¿De veras crees que ése mentecato de mierda iba a poder hacerme algo? —le devolvió Yaten acercándose con fiereza —. No, Minako. Trataste de salvarte tú misma. No pudiste sostener tu promesa, eso es todo. No tuviste el valor de subirte a ése coche. Seiya me lo contó todo... no había nadie contigo cuando le dijiste que habías renunciado a lo nuestro. Teníamos tiempo de desaparecer, de salir de ésa. Sólo...

—¿Sólo qué? —escupió ella, igual de colérica.

—¡Sólo debías subirte al puto coche! ¡Sólo eso! —rugió.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, eh? —retó.

—¿Qué hay conmigo?

Yaten se quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, respirando con dificultad, pero sin bajar la guardia. No había nada que valiera lo que le había hecho, al menos no hasta que recibió aquél golpe tan fugaz como contundente:

—Tal vez yo fui muy idiota al caer en la amenaza de Kunzite. Y sí, le mentí a tu amigo —empezó ella, lenta como fría —. Pero tú... tú le creíste tan fácil. Tantas veces te dije que te amaba, hice todo, te entregué mi tiempo, mi cuerpo, mi corazón. ¡Todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance! Estaba dispuesta a dejar a mi familia, a mi querida hermana... todo lo que conocía. Habría hecho lo que fuera por ti. Y a la primera prueba de lealtad... ¿qué hiciste? ¿subir al primer barco que salió? Tal vez yo te fallé por no acudir al templo Yaten, pero fuiste tú quien me dejó sola, ahogándome en ésa casa.

Se dio la vuelta, porque en cierto modo, le molestaba llorar frente a él. Sentía sus ojos puestos en ella, ahora que se había doblado sobre la cama, a recuperarse un poco.

La habitación apestaba a dolor y recuerdos, así que Yaten volvió a beber, porque siempre parecía que era lo único que le quedaba cuando no sabía qué sentir o qué hacer. No encontraba la manera de como aclararse la garganta, o como sacarle las costras a las heridas para abrirse nuevamente con ésa mujer. Había contemplado tantos horrores en los últimos tres años que no sabía ni siquiera como aflorar sus sentimientos sin compararlos con algo espeluznante, algo que le indicara que seguía siendo un hombre y no una máquina de matar.

Esta vez, Minako aceptó la bebida.

Luego, el se acomodó a su lado. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cuestionó, ésta vez suave:

—¿Qué pasó después?

Ella cerró los ojos unos instantes, y relató posteriormente lo duros que resultaron los días consiguientes a su indeseable decisión. Lo única enterada de sus planes de huida fue su madre, quién le retiró la palabra indefinidamente hasta que no llevara el apellido de los Miyamoto ante la ley. No hubo momento en que nadie dejara de custodiar la casa, su reclutamiento fue decisivo hasta el día de la unión. Pero conforme las horas y los días se sucedían, Minako se convirtió en el títere de trapo que todos esperaban que fuera. Casi no comía, ni se levantaba de la cama. Al final, parecía que ni se movía, si no era para llorar o dormir. No entendía por qué Yaten no había hecho nada por ir a ayudarla y haber dudado de su amor, porqué todos se empeñaban en destruir su vida... ¿a nadie le causaba pena, nadie pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué no había alguien que le tendiera una mano?

Lo hubo, quien hizo el acto compasivo fue Serena.

Su hermana menor había rumiado incesantemente con aquella idea, apenas habían descubierto a Minako. No dejaba de culparse de que, si no fuera porque Minako la quería tanto y había vuelto a despedirse de ella, esto no hubiese ocurrido. Y por más que lo pensaba, más sentido le hallaba: Los Miyamoto necesitaban una alianza, pero no necesitaban a Minako. Kunzite requería una esposa, pero no tenía porqué ser ella. Su familia solicitaba un chivo expiatorio... y por algo... ellas eran dos, ¿o no? Hasta parecidas eran...

Su hermana estaba enamorada. Ella no.

No habría más felicidad que sacrificar, más que aquella que nunca había probado. Pero su hermana, que había vivido en carne propia el amor verdadero, ¿iba a arrebatárselo?

Quizá a ella no le iría tan mal. Su sueño, finalmente, no era más que casarse. Claro que había soñado casarse enamorada... pero tal vez Kunzite no fuera tan malo después de todo. Cuando se le pasara el orgullo por la traición de Mina y viera a una Serena devota, dócil y dulce, contraria a la rebelde, reticente y deprimida Minako, no tendría por qué no aceptar. Era lo que más le convenía, además era virgen, cuestión que nunca le reprocharía.

Las murmuraciones serían aplacadas con cualquier pretexto. Kunzite podría haber cambiado de parecer entre las dos hermanas, y elegido a la pequeña sobre la mayor por preferencia, pues así lo disponía él. No sería un memo cornudo, sería un hombre voluble nada más.

Decir que Minako no estuvo de acuerdo era quedarse cortos con el comentario. Despertó de su aletargamiento taciturno y discutió, peleó y le rogó a Serena que no cometiera el mayor error de su vida.

Serena sólo sonrió y no encontró dónde habría error, pues lo que ella deseaba era que fuese feliz.

—Cuando Miyamoto la aceptó todos dejaron de ponerme atención —concluyó Minako, ahora mirándole —. Pude hacer una maleta con toda la calma del mundo e incluso salir por la puerta grande. Nadie se dio cuenta. Pude despedirme de Serena como quise, pero una vez más, no obtuve lo que quería. Me dijeron en el cuartel que los habían convocado al frente, pero tú no estabas enlistado, así que no tuve a donde escribirte. Ahora veo por qué...

Dicen que toda historia tiene tres versiones: las de la contra parte, y la verdadera. La realidad, es que un concepto tan abstracto como la verdad es difícil de explicar. Por su lado, Yaten había quedado destrozado al recibir la noticia. Y por supuesto que no la creyó, pero nunca intuyó tal conspiración detrás de las paredes de la casa de los Aino. Seiya le contó lo fría y tajante que había resultado la respuesta de su novia, pero claro... porque era una excelente actriz desde entonces. Envió muchas notas, notas que no recibieron respuesta pues la servidumbre estaba amenazada por el despido inmediato si se le ocurría llevarle a la señorita cualquier recado que no pasara por el filtrado de su madre.

Incluso habló brevemente con su nana y con Serena, la única que contaba con permiso de asomar la nariz, una de tantas veces que esperó afuera de la casona, a que ella saliera al menos a algún mandado.

Serena, conmovida por la insistencia y desesperación del muchacho, se disculpó sinceramente. Pero le confesó que a ella le constaba que su hermana no había sido obligada a nada. Que no entendía por qué había cambiado de parecer aquella noche en el último minuto. Que quizá el peso del renombre había caído sobre ella y su familia estaba en el borde de la quiebra. Que la entendiera... que lo mejor era dejarla en paz.

Serena vio a través de los ojos de Yaten como su corazón se hacía añicos, probablemente. Y ya nunca dejó de pensar en él y sus desventuras en los días posteriores, hasta que tomó la decisión de suplirla.

—Es que... Serena no sabía nada de las amenazas de Kunzite —susurró Minako, mirando hacia la alfombra —. Ella siempre pensó que me había resignado, por eso te pidió que te alejaras. Se sentía culpable por haberte dado el empujón final, y por eso trató de... enmendarlo, supongo.

—O tal vez sólo pensaba que lo mejor para ti, era casarte con ése tipo —dedujo Yaten, crudo.

—Claro que no. Serena quería que yo fuera feliz... no pensaría en nada más que...

—¿Estás segura? —coaccionó Yaten —. Porque yo recuerdo que más de una vez, te trató de convencer que no nos viéramos.

—¡Estaba asustada! No conoces a mi madre. Tenía... no sé, miedo de que me ocurriera algo. Yo andaba por ahí sola en la ciudad, comportándome como una descocada, mintiéndole a todo el mundo... ¡También tenía miedo de que me hicieras algo tú!

—¿Yo? —contradijo él, perplejo —. ¿No tener un cofre lleno de oro me convierte en un peligroso criminal?

—Nos educaron diferente. ¡Y tú... nunca te comportaste como un caballero frente a ella, a decir verdad! Muchos de los de tu clase andan enamorando jovencitas para después dejarlas tiradas... y...

Él se rió sin piedad de su pomposa recriminación.

—Tienes razón. Debí darte un par de buenas bofetadas y arrastrarte del pelo hacia el altar. Eso es lo que hacen los de _tu clase._

—No quise decir...

—Ya, ¿qué más da? —resopló él poniéndose nuevamente de pie, y caminando hacia la ventana —. Ya no tiene caso ahora...

El llanto le nubló la vista a Minako. ¿Qué habría sido de Serena? ¿A quién le contaba sus penas como ella hacía con Lita? ¿Cómo se desahogaba? En las pocas cartas que había recibido de ella no hablaba de malos tratos, pero quizá sólo se lo decía para no preocuparle. Ojalá su nana siguiera ahí, que le hubieran permitido ir a vivir con ella al menos...

También mencionó en su última carta, aunque muy a su modo dulce, su angustia por tras ya dos años de matrimonio, no haber quedado embarazada aún. No imaginaba la presión que seguramente estaba sufriendo, la misma que ella había vivido al colocarse el anillo de compromiso frente a todos. Su hermana vivía con eso todos los días, atada a un hombre que no amaba. Todo por ella.

Y si dejó de llorar fue porque recordó, en aquellos momentos, sus sentimientos. El sacrificio de Serena no debía ser en balde. Sí, la suerte les había jugado una muy mala treta, casi sádica, pero...

¿Qué posibilidades existían de que Yaten, en vez de pelear con el ejército japonés, se uniera a los aliados por convicción propia?

¿Cuántas probabilidades habían estado de su lado, al acudir a la recepción a la que no pensaba asistir fingiendo un resfriado?

¿Eso era verdadera suerte... o la vida le estaba tendiendo otra trampa para después quitársela?

Entendió que las lágrimas no ayudaban a devolver lo que había perdido. Así que se limpió la cara, se puso de pie y atendió a quien, a pesar de todo, estaba ahí con ella.

Yaten mantuvo los ojos fijos en el horizonte, mientras cavilaba.

La noche era un salpicadero de estrellas, ahora de madrugada, sin movimiento por las calles. Todavía se resentían los estragos de la guerra, y la gente se recluía en sus casas apenas oscurecía. Los privilegiados, como ellos, eran los pocos que asistían a éste tipo de encuentros como las fiestas. Poco a poco, Inglaterra se había levantado del luto y la crisis, y ya se hablaba por la radio de las rendiciones del Eje, no obstante, la guerra no había terminado formalmente. La incertidumbre aún se respiraba en el aire.

Unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás, así como una cabeza se repegó a su espalda.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? ¿No te gustan las casualidades? —le preguntó Minako, con su voz tapada por el contacto con su ropa.

—No si son todas iguales a ti.

Y se giró para mirarla.

—¿Iguales a mí?

—Enanas, ruidosas, entrometidas...

Fue gratificante verla fruncir sus cejas, en una emoción parecida a la que recordaba de ella. Pues desde que la había encontrado todo el tiempo no hacía más que repartir sonrisas fingidas y sentirse la víctima la otra mitad.

—¡No soy de baja estatura!

Ahí estaba la vivaz respondona. Lanzó el cigarro por el marco de la ventana, incapaz de esconder una mínima sonrisa que tiraba de su cara.

Y la besó, con ésa manía suya de no dejarla tener nunca la última palabra.

Bastó un instante, una chispa cual fósforo para que uno de los dos terminara contra el muro consiguiente. En éste caso le tocó a ella, cuyo par de piernas se convirtió en un grillete alrededor de la cintura de Yaten cuando la alzó.

Continuando en el sentido del poco espacio libre que había en la habitación, dieron contra la cama. Una vez allí, el resto del proceso se hizo lento y concienzudo: los besos se volvieron más feroces y profundos, el apartado de la ropa más brusco e incluso los cambios de posiciones, volviéndose una especie de guerrilla infantil por ver quien lograba quedar arriba de quién.

—No —se quejó ella, aún aprisionada de las muñecas.

—Estate quieta... ¡ah, no me muerdas!

Minako tenía la maña de decir lo contrario a lo que deseaba, así que para Yaten eso nunca significó un problema, pues a cada falso intento de resistencia que oyera, más gusto le pondría a sus retos.

El fino vestido negro fue lanzado sin mirarlo, pues él sabía que no existía ningún tipo de atuendo que hiciera justicia a la belleza, más que la desnudez de una fémina, pero particularmente se había sacado la lotería con ésta. Ni la semi oscuridad del cuarto, ni los años pasados bastarían para reafirmar lo que entendía sin remedio, lo afortunado que era.

Instintivamente, sus manos ardieron en el deseo de reptar por curvas, engullir el cuello del otro, incluso la boca que era un manjar que pese a no estar censurado desde ahora, no se comparaba con la calentura de su piel, los sonidos que desprendían sus labios e incluso la intimidad del momento. Él degustó de la frustración de Minako con la lengua, por donde quiera que se le antojara: el pecho, el vientre e incluso entre sus piernas. Cuando empezó a oírla jadear y temblar, se retiró sólo hasta el último suspiro, cuando dejó de apretar los muslos. Lamentó un poco haberse perdido sus gestos en el momento del orgasmo, pero se prometió que no sería el último de la noche.

Ansiosa como en cada ocasión de antaño, Minako se incorporó para echarle los brazos al cuello, comerle la boca un buen rato y luego, alcanzar con la mano la única prenda disponible a su alcance que podría tapar algo. Un sencillo pañuelo de seda, que había estado en su cuello hasta hace poco, y se la pasó por la cabeza. Aquella táctica la había escuchado de sus compañeras de elenco, y desde entonces, se había prometido que la usaría algún día, y qué mejor que con él.

—¿Para qué es eso? —cuestionó reticente —. No, no quiero que me pongas eso...

—Te va a gustar, confía un poco en mí.

—Si es como la mordida, no lo creo...

—Eso fue un accidente —mintió riendo.

Antes que siguiera refunfuñando, Minako lo tumbó en el colchón con cuidado, pues había perdido todo sentido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, volviéndose todo negro y mayoritariamente receptivo en sus demás sentidos. Pudo notar lo nervioso que estaba, pues su pecho iba y venía abajo, expectante de la locura que ésta vez se le ocurriría a ella.

Esperó muy quieto, recibiendo su peso y las propias caricias mientras inhalaba el perfume de su pelo o el cuello, mientras él trataba de devolvérselas recorriendo lo que tenía a mano.

Su piel se sentía de seda, aún más suave que el vestido. Quizá porque al eliminar un sentido, los demás se agudizaban.

Minako se deshizo de su ropa con una lentitud que resultó a propósito, quizá para desesperarlo. Podía oír su risa disimulada, y recordó que siempre solía hacer lo mismo cuando se desataba el diablillo que vivía en su interior.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó sutil, marcando sus labios una cicatriz vieja del brazo.

—Intento de balazo.

—Oh, ¿y ésta? —murmuró con una lamida en el costado del abdomen.

—Creo que... me caí en un despeñadero.

—Um...ésta se ve fea.

—Dos... balas... —gimió —. Oye, ¿vas a tardar mucho?

Sentirla cerrar sus dedos en torno al punto donde toda la sangre se había acumulado fue demasiado para lo que podía tolerar, así que se rindió ante los vanos intentos por relajarse y aunque le molestaba ceder el control, en realidad su mente ya había dejado de funcionar con normalidad.

Su respiración cálida en la entrepierna avivó su necesidad de acabar con éste jueguito enfermo y poder tomarla de una buena vez, ¡habían pasado más de tres años!

Pero Minako volvió a reclamar que no le había dejado terminar su turno, y le sugirió _amablemente_ se callara para dejarla hacer lo suyo.

Difícilmente pudo disimular exhalar las bocanadas de aire y morderse la lengua, incluso aguantó un rato suficiente, hasta que fue imposible de controlar y se sacó la condenada tela de la vista, para lanzarse hacia ella sin importar que de acuerdo o no, desconcertándola por completo.

Reclamó su boca con hambre, tomando la angosta espalda y quedando en una posición contraria que al principio. Luego levantó un poco sus piernas y por fin pudo adentrarse en ella, dando rienda suelta al vaivén que los llevaría al límite de sensaciones, ya unidos.

Pero Yaten pensaba que aún no se encontraban a mano después del jueguito del pañuelo, así que aprovechando su guardia baja, le hizo girar dejándola boca abajo.

—Así no —se quejó, forzando en balde su intento de huida.

—No eres la única que aprendió cosas nuevas...

Desgraciadamente para ella, estaba a escasos centímetros de la orilla desde la última vez que cayó tendida, así que rozaba el borde.

—Si te caes al suelo, igual te lo haré allí —le advirtió, aún con el peso sobre ella.

—E-eres un odioso... ¡ah, ah!

Sabía que Minako estaba poniéndose plasta por mero capricho de darle la contraria, así que continuó con lo suyo y ambos se dejaron rendir a los espasmos de placer, mismos que acabarían de sucumbir al éxtasis cuando fue imposible retenerlo más. Él después que ella, delirando sobre su nuca tras haberla sentido estremecerse y chillar, viendo como retorcía con fuerza las sábanas enredadas en la esquina del colchón.

Tras el aturdimiento liberador, aunque Minako parecía sumida en un sopor y sin intenciones de moverse, Yaten logró recordar que no aguantaría quedarse despierto un minuto más, y quedarían en aquella postura tan incómoda. Con la última energía que le sobró, lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue su sonrisa, a su lado...

 _§_

 _._

 _§_

Por un momento, olvidó donde estaba. Las sábanas con textura diferente, escuchar el tren en alguna parte de la avenida o el olor de la habitación, le volvió a la realidad. Instintivamente había buscado su presencia con la mano, que no la encontró.

El cuarto estaba patas arriba, como claro indicador de la pequeña batalla pasional del día anterior. A pesar de eso, sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando no encontró a Yaten por ninguna parte. Incluso preguntó en la recepción por él, pero la dependienta le informó que nadie lo había visto.

«El show debe continuar»... se dijo tristemente, mientras se despabilaba con un café en el camerino. Apenas había podido escabullirse de Lita y varias murmuraciones a sus espaldas, por su repentina desaparición en la fiesta de la noche anterior. No tenía ganas de contar ninguna mentira, mucho menos confesar a nadie que posiblemente había cometido nuevamente un error, que se había dejado enredar a pesar de las advertencias de su sensatez, o mejor aún, había caído en la cama de su amor imposible de un modo bastante poco conveniente para ella.

Antes de que los ojos le volvieran a escocer, la puerta se abrió. Iba a levantarse y solicitarle a Lita que le ayudase con el corsé, cuando a quien miró no fue a su amiga, no tuvo más que guardar un silencio resentido.

—Cuando me desperté no estabas —aunque intentó no sonar a reclamo, no lo consiguió —, tal como lo imaginaba...

Yaten se recargó en la puerta, sin acercarse.

—No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie —explicó —. Bueno, en realidad... no acostumbro dormir siquiera.

Minako le rechazó con una mirada despectiva, y se dio vuelta para seguirse alistando. Yaten avanzó un par de pasos más, quedando a sus espaldas, pero pudiendo verse a través del espejo victoriano que Minako atesoraba en su camerino.

—Salí a caminar cuando amaneció —continuó. Y ella continuó dosificando su indiferencia polveándose la nariz —. Cuando volví ya te habías ido.

—¿Y cómo supiste encontrarme aquí?

—Hay carteles por todo Rossons Street —dijo natural, mirando con curiosidad todas las chucherías de su alrededor —. Son tan comunicativos como tu mentor.

—No es ningún mentor, es mi amigo —escupió venenosa —. Quizá más que eso...

Minako jamás olvidaría lo celoso que era Yaten en el pasado, cuando los muchachos la veían boquiabiertos en la plaza o en los lugares tan poco apropiados a los que solía colarse para estar a solas con él sin ser descubierta por conocidos de su familia. Recordaba como apretaba los puños con poco disimulo o incluso retaba a los más osados, y no perdió oportunidad de probar suerte con ello.

Sin embargo, parecía que los años no habían pasado en balde, porque él no se inmutó.

—Me alegra que lo tengas, porque he venido a despedirme.

Hasta entonces, ella giró su cara hacia él.

—¿Qué dices?

—Me queda claro que para ustedes no existen más que los festejos y los cotilleos. Pero allá afuera, en el mundo real, aún existe una guerra —sentenció Yaten, igual de duro y estoico como la noche anterior. No se había ablandado ni un ápice, y Minako enfureció ante eso. Se levantó con tanta precipitación, que volcó el taburete.

—Entonces lo de ayer... ¿qué fue? —le reprendió orgullosa —. ¿Te sacaste las ganas conmigo y nada más?

— _Nos_ sacamos las ganas —le corrigió Yaten puntual —. No trates de chantajearme con tus valores, Minako. Ya no eres una Aino. No le debes tu virtud a nadie y me queda clara la reputación que tienen las actrices como...

¡Plaf!

Yaten no se tocó el rostro. Le daba cierta gracia que Minako pudiera creer lastimarlo con ésa delicada mano, cuando realmente lo mucho que podría haberlo herido, ya lo había hecho años atrás. Todo él se había transformado en un material blindado e impenetrable, y una bofetada no cambiaría nada.

—Oh, te he ofendido —sonrió él sin piedad —. Perdone, mi lady... sé lo asediada que eres por todos ésos perros, pero ¿de verdad crees que alguno te busca con intenciones honorables?

—Sí, y no eres diferente a ellos.

Minako se giró y apoyó las manos en el peinador. El corazón le galopaba con ímpetu en el pecho. Se sentía burlada, estafada... igual que aquella vez.

—Sabes, tenías razón —le devolvió ella, reponiéndose en el acto —. No subí al coche ni le mentí a tu amigo porque Kunzite me hubiera amenazado. No subí porque en el fondo, sé que no soportaría ser tu viuda. Y estabas tan sediento de sangre... que sabía que no sobrevivirías en la guerra. Fuiste tan egoísta...

—¡Yo egoísta! —se alarmó.

—Aún ahora —recalcó con lentitud —. Aún después de todo lo que dices haber sufrido, aún con la impensable y remota posibilidad de que hubiéramos podido encontrarnos en éste mundo enorme y que se cae a pedazos, aún sigues sin elegirme. Hazlo. Elige la muerte. Elige estar en ése infierno, yo no voy a detenerte y te prometo que tampoco voy a llorar cuando tu nombre salga en los listados de caídos. _Ya no._

En realidad, ninguno de los dos estaba en lo cierto, del mismo modo que ninguno estaba equivocado. Simple y sencillamente, ambos habían vivido desgracias completamente opuestas, habían lidiado con ellas en soledad, sí, eso era lo único que tenían en común. Yaten se desquiciaba por ver a Minako decidir qué clase de perfume usaría en cada función, rodeada de terciopelos y flores de devotos, mientras sabía que del otro lado del mundo, había gente que moría asesinada sólo por tener una fe distinta a la que los nazis les convenía. Había niños muertos de hambre, mujeres violadas hasta desfallecer y hombres torturados por el trabajo forzado...

Y mientras, su Minako, pataleaba por no saber qué perfume usar, y por demandar tenerlo en su cama...

¡No lo concebía!

Pero Minako no era insensible ni desconsiderada tampoco. Su realidad era muy diferente a la de él, porque así como cada cabeza es un mundo, un corazón también lo es. Quizá ella no había presenciado los terrores de la guerra, pero había sido desterrada de todo lo que conocía. Con nada en el bolsillo y muchos miedos por delante. Había perdido a su querida hermana, a su amor. Se había perdido en muchas calles, había dormido en ellas... había pasado hambre y había sido engañada por quienes intentaron aprovecharse de su ingenuidad. También, se había topado gente buena, como Lita o Fry, pero fue mucho después. Aún, con todo el éxito de su carrera, se había acostumbrado a ser un sol radiante por el día, y dormirse llorando por las noches.

—No has cambiado nada —repuso Yaten y la miró arriba abajo —. Sigues siendo la misma niña mimada...

—En cambio tú, has cambiado tanto, que creo que te volviste algo horrible. ¿Qué te hicieron, Yaten?— Minako se acercó, aunque sin tocarlo —. Me siento tan mal de haber temblado en soledad sólo recordándote, de haber sonreído aún sin que estuvieras presente... porque ahora que te veo, siento que estuve pensando en una mentira.

Yaten cerró los ojos. De acuerdo, se le había ido la mano al juzgarla. Pero éso no cambiaba nada. Tenía un deber, y no iba a dimitir, por mucho que su eterno karma, la guapa Minako Aino, insistiera en participar en ése espiral de buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez...

—Lamento lo que dije —reconoció, suave —. No me arrepiento de la noche de ayer... la verdad, nunca me arrepentiría —y le sonrió un poco —, pero no me voy a quedar. Esta vez, te prometo que regresaré. Y si aún me aceptas... pues supongo que seré un maldito afortunado. Y si no, lo entenderé y te dejaré en paz. No volverás a saber de mí.

—Vas a volver... —repitió Minako robóticamente, sin mirarle.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Ya no puedo creer en promesas...

Unos golpes fuertes dieron contra la puerta, sobresaltando a los dos.

—Cinco minutos a escena, señorita Aino.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad, posiblemente por última vez.

—No te vayas —suplicó débilmente Minako —. No tienes que ir.

Yaten abrió la boca, aunque terminó por cerrarla. Quiso decirle que todo iría bien. Que ésta vez tendría cuidado, que no sería el estúpido halcón suicida que todos pensaban. Pues ésta vez tenía una razón para vivir, para volver a algún lugar que, si no era mucho pedir, podrían llamar hogar algún día...

Pero no encontró las palabras. La besó con fuerza y sólo le dijo que la amaba, antes de salir sin mirar atrás.

 _§_

 _._

 _§_

Para cuando Hitler se dio cuenta que el desembarco en Normandía era una verdadera invasión y no una mera distracción como se creía, ya era muy tarde. Las fuerzas britanico-americanas ya tenían bien consolidadas sus cabezas en las playas. Una vez tomados los principales puertos, los regimientos alemanes quedaron desprovistos en campo abierto, sumamente vulnerables por la topografía.

No obstante, la ofensiva alemana estaba compuesta por muchos veteranos del Frente Oriental y vaya que sabían como combatir en invierno.

Fue particularmente la batalla de Bastoña, donde Alemania consiguió tumbar la mayor parte de la resistencia estadounidense y británica de la zona.

Los cielos estaban teñidos de un espeso gris, y dificultaban el enfoque a los aviones de la SS mientras, por tierra, el regimiento del coronel Morrison atravesaba la pesadilla del Valle Po, una de las más devastadoras para sus combatientes. Las pérdidas fueron impensables, tantas que ya ni llevaban la cuenta.

La mejor decisión sería huir a terreno montañoso. Mussolini ya habría sido ejecutado junto con su amante para ésos momentos y en poco, el Fuher caería también, si no es que se había suicidado ya. El mando estaba en manos de un regente, pero su poder se desintegraba a pasos agigantados...

Sordo del lado derecho, con cabrillete en el hombro y apenas sosteniéndose en pie del duermevela, Yaten negó las órdenes que nuevamente se le imponían sobre sus deseos:

—¡Iré con usted! —se aferró, cuando el coronel Morrison les indicó que la mitad de ellos debieran retirarse de la meseta, pues el desenlace de aquél enfrentamiento sería muy claro: no ganarían en ésa zona.

—¡Obedezca por una jodida vez en su vida, teniente! —vociferó el mandatario, apenas refugiándose en unas rocas lodosas que llevaban a un camino sinuoso del terreno —. ¡Lo necesito a la altura, para que refuerce la entrada cuando lleguen ésos bastardos!

—Pero eso arriesgaría su vida... —dijo, aturdido.

—¿Y qué cree que hemos estado haciendo todos éstos putos años? ¿Jugando damas chinas?

—Lo siento, mi coronel, pero me rehúso a dejarlo solo.

Morrison lo atrajo hacia sí, haciéndole gemir de dolor por la herida reciente, pero era únicamente porque el sonido era tan estremecedor que el suelo parecía que se abriría en cualquier instante, prácticamente estaban leyéndose los labios para entenderse.

—Escúcheme, teniente —le dijo Morrison, tanto encolerizado como temeroso —. Esta mañana me llegó un cable de la USA Air Force. Van a usar _Little Boy_ para poner fin a toda ésta mierda, porque ése papanatas de Hiroito no quiere rendirse.

Yaten se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. No sabía qué decir. Qué pensar. Qué hacer...

—¿Entiende lo que le digo? —él seguía estupefacto —. Con la derrota de Japón, la URSS va a aplastar la poca resistencia alemana que quede en Asia y todo habrá terminado, pero no para los civiles...

—Yo...

—La familia de su novia es de Hiroshima, ¿no es verdad?

—¿Cómo lo supo? —graznó.

Ni siquiera necesitó indagar más. En pocos segundos entendió que era obvio que Seiya se lo había contado.

—No se quede en ésta cloaca, teniente Kou. Lárguese de aquí, ayude a escapar a ésos pobres desdichados que han sido tratados peor que ratas, y luego váyase a Inglaterra. No muera aquí, no la deje sola, seguramente usted es lo único que le va a quedar. Créanme, ni un alma japonesa se va a salvar si tiran la atómica... y aquí... aquí tampoco van a ocurrir milagros para los que nos quedemos al frente —le regaló una última, torcida y cínica sonrisa—. Su abuela tenía razón, las guerras no son más que una gran porquería...

—Señor...

—¡Me hizo una promesa! Las órdenes...

—Están para cumplirse, no para discutirse —completó como autómata —. Lo haré. Señor... es que...

—¿Ahora qué diablos quiere? —atajó, echándose el arma al hombro.

—Fue un placer conocerlo.

—Igualmente, chico. Igualmente...

Se despidió, antes de que lo derribaran de una explosión.

La amenaza se convirtió en hecho histórico para la primera semana de agosto de 1945, días mas tarde, sucedió lo mismo con la ciudad de Nagasaki. Yaten partió junto con el pelotón asignado hacia la frontera, y consiguió la liberación de cientos de refugiados sobrevivientes que aún permanecían en ocupaciones nazis. Llevaba siempre la artillería en el brazo derecho, y en la mano izquierda o en el bolsillo, una peineta de ornamenta con mariposas (sus favoritas) que Minako se había desprendido del pelo la última vez que la vio, aunque no necesitaba un artefacto para tenerla presente día y noche, hasta que pudiera volver donde ella si la providencia se lo permitía.

Probablemente, ni con su vida podría pagar lo que el coronel había hecho por él, después de haber ordenado su traslado de la zona de conflicto. Aunque no estaba seguro si se debía a su honor o alguna última petición que Seiya, su amigo retirado por heridas recientes, habría abogado por él contándole su situación.

Como quiera que fuese el caso, había aprendido a leer las señales inequívocas de lo que significaba la digna y oportuna retirada. Se había topado con un desesperado soldado de la SS y, sin ninguna contemplación, había optado por perdonarle la vida, prefiriendo suicidarse. Yaten nunca entendió aquella decisión, pero supuso que probablemente aquél desgraciado simplemente se había cansado de luchar.

Desde ése día, gran parte de su ego dejó de existir, pues sabía que no habría otra segunda oportunidad.

Tampoco supo como actuar cuando enfiló varias hileras de niños en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez había sido un gueto, donde habían estado atrapados detrás de maderas entre las paredes; por supuesto sin saber diferenciar cuál de ellos era salvador y cuál verdugo. Una pequeña judía se aferraba con sus uñas a la hendidura que la separaba del exterior, muerta de miedo de que aquellos hombres no fueran una brigada, si no parte de los demonios que masacraron a su familia.

No era rubia, pero sí tenía unos ojos tan azules y cristalinos como los de ella. Entonces se acordó del broche y lo puso a su alcance, algo que hizo que al fin dejase de llorar. Probablemente era la primera cosa bonita que veía desde que toda ésa tragedia había comenzado.

Supo también, que tendría que reemplazarlo con algo más.

 _§_

 _._

 _§_

La zozobra que acarreó la segunda partida de Yaten fue aún peor que la primera. Primero, Minako se sintió tan aturdida que creyó que se había quedado profundamente dormida, leyendo otra de sus novelas predilectas. Después de todo, había soñado con él muchas veces, y de maneras y en escenarios distintos. Aquella mala jugada en su cabeza terminaría muy pronto, regresaría a su habitual soledad rodeada de alabanzas por su belleza, y quizá con el tiempo, se resignaría a casarse con algún magnate.

Pero eso no ocurrió. Conforme fueron pasando las días, Minako empezó a digerir lo que realmente había ocurrido. Los planetas se habían alineado de modo insólito (y a su parecer, algo cruel) al unirlos, nada más que para separarlos veinticuatro horas después.

¿No era aquello demasiado injusto?

Pero a pesar de haber vivido mayoritariamente sufriendo por lo que no podía tener más que disfrutándolo, Minako no era una mujer amargada. Lita se lo decía a menudo, su ánimo era parte de su encanto. Algo que muchos envidiarían, aunque para ella sería siempre la cruz que cargaría: la dualidad de ser el alma de las fiestas, aunque en realidad quisiera gritar por dentro.

Pero la esperanza es lo último que muere, y Minako confiaba. Confiaba plenamente en que cada cosa que les había pasado tarde que temprano tendría su recompensa. No sabía si aquél pensamiento se debiera a un ser celestial o simple justicia, pero se aferró a él hasta el último momento, sin siquiera tener una fotografía suya, trataba de rememorar las imágenes, las sensaciones y los olores de aquella última noche juntos... pues eso era lo único de lo que disponía.

No fue hasta la culminación de la guerra, que para Minako pudiera significar el pronto alivio, que se convirtió en el principio del suplicio por una nueva pérdida.

Fue cuando oyó el informe en la radio que sentenciaba que aquellas calles que transitó, los parques y los ríos en los cuales solía pasar los veranos no eran nada más que cenizas y ruinas de una ciudad que quedó sepultada en aquella lluvia negra de suciedad y brasas. Mientras que en el cielo, el gran hongo se expandía acabando con la vida de más de ochenta mil almas...

Christopher Fry subió las escaleras y tocó a la puerta, luego de que la moza le dejase pasar. Lita fue quien salió de allí, negando con la cabeza, pues llevaba la misma bandeja de comida intacta que Minako se había negado a tocar igual que hacía días.

—Lo siento, Chris. Quizá debas volver mañana —sugirió con una sonrisa cansada —. Hoy fue un día difícil.

—¿No se sabe aún que ocurrió con su hermana?

—Todo está muy reciente. Pero... el panorama no es muy alentador —murmuró con la cabeza gacha, luego advirtió que en ésa ocasión, no llevaba más flores para animarla, y abrió los ojos como platos —. No irás a despedirla, ¿verdad?

Fry se ajustó los armazones y pasó saliva pesadamente.

—Por Dios, muchacha... ¡cómo se te ocurre! Minako es más que una figura de colección de mi teatro. Es nuestra familia y...

Lita emparejó la puerta, y se acercó para cuchichear:

—¿Qué pasa?

—No podía dejar que se enterara por otro lado... —empezó Fry —. El regimiento de Morrison no logró salir del enfrentamiento en Bastoña.

—¡Santo cielo! —Lita ahogó un grito tocándose el pecho, y luego recompuso su semblante, por miedo a que su amiga los escuchara —. Debe haber un error...

Pero el afamado director sólo negó con la cabeza.

—El teniente era su mano derecha, y ni siquiera el coronel sobrevivió. El reporte especifica que fue un baño de sangre, los americanos llegaron a la ofensiva, pero ya era tarde.

—No puedes decírselo. Acaba de perder a su hermana —Lita le impidió el paso, renuente —. Se va a morir cuando sepa que él...

—No importa, ya lo sabía.

Los dos se giraron, estupefactos. Minako estaba de pie tras el umbral, con una bata rosada y con el rostro blanco como nieve, pero sin lágrimas en el rostro. A lo mejor ya se le habían acabado, o a lo mejor era verdad, parte de ella siempre supo el verdadero desenlace de ésta historia.

—Escucha, ángel...

—¿A qué hora es la función mañana? —preguntó vaga, interrumpiéndole.

Lita y Fry se miraron de nuevo, sin entender nada.

—No tienes que volver ahora... —siguió él, cauteloso —. Tómate unas semanas, descansa. Yo buscaré un reemplazo y...

Minako soltó una carcajada completamente fuera de lugar.

—¿Y perder lo único que me queda? No, ahí estaré.

El duelo de Minako en los meses consiguientes fue muy confuso. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte vital de ella, pero tampoco había aterrizado en la realidad de que no volvería a ver a Yaten, ni tampoco a su hermana. Ninguna muerte estaba confirmada, no había cuerpos que velar o tumbas a las cuales pudiera llorar, pero no quería volver a depositar impensables esperanzas cuando los hechos apuntaba a una crulenta realidad. Hiroshima estaba devastada, y las bajas de la guerra claras.

Cumplió su promesa, y no lloró más.

Quiso volver al teatro para engancharse de algo, de un pedestal que fuera, porque sabía que en cuanto sus pies tocaran el suelo, ya no se iba a levantar de allí. La poca gente que aún se preocupaba por ella estaba en ése mundo, como Lita o como Fry. Así que prefirió permanecer en el brumoso limbo de la incertidumbre, al menos hasta que no lo viera por sus propios ojos. No estaba preparada para ello.

Pero eso no significó que volvería a ser la de antes. Se habían acabado las sonrisas coquetas y las asistencias a eventos. Se limitó a memorizar sus líneas, a expresar cuanto podía si el personaje se lo permitía, rechazó todos los arreglos florarles y obsequios. Si eso significaba el final de su carrera lo asumiría, pero por ningún motivo iba a volver a pretender que era feliz, cuando por dentro no era más que una estructura destruída, aunque la fachada llevara una bonita capa de pintura.

Fue una víspera de Nochebuena del diciembre próximo, que sucedió lo inasequible.

Lita arribó al camerino, estaba agitada y sus ojos brillaban de modo peculiar, aunque ella no lo notó. Estaba peinándose el pelo de modo casi ausente. Estaba agotada y sólo quería irse a casa.

—¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que toques? —la regañó sin emoción.

—Perdona, pero es que hay un hombre que quiere verte. Dice que te vio en escena, y que por cierto, que estuviste grandiosa.

Ella no movió un dedo.

—Que bien por él, que se largue y ya está.

—Er... —Lita aumentó su nerviosismo, y sonrió un poquito —. Es que dice que es importante.

—No me digas...

—También dijo que posiblemente te negarías a verlo. Así que me dijo específicamente, que te informara que sólo había venido a devolverte tu mariposa.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Lita ya no pudo disimular su emoción, y Minako se puso de pie en un salto. No tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, de hablar o de moverse, porque en segundos, Yaten ya atravesaba la habitación para poder atraparla entre sus brazos.

Por supuesto que se puso a lloriquear como una cría, se trepó en él y se comieron a besos por un periodo incalculable de tiempo. Sólo fue cuando los hipidos le permitieron articular palabra, que Minako le dijo:

—¿Cómo...? Yo... me dijeron que tú... que todos los hombres del coronel... —Minako no daba cabida a lo que estaba viendo, aunque el pecho estaba estallándose de felicidad.

—Me fui de la cañada antes de que empezara el ataque —le explicó él, limpiándole la cara —. Quise venir antes, Mina... pero los puertos y el correo eran un caos también, y me enteré de algo que... Oye, ya tranquila... no es para tanto.

Y le dio un puñetazo fuerte en el hombro.

—¡Auch! De acuerdo, sí es para tanto... —aceptó con cara de dolor, pues allí tenía una lesión aún sin curar —. Puedes pegarme lo que quieras. Pero antes... tengo ésto. Son regalos para ti.

Minako se rió con escepticismo.

—¿Regalos? Si todo lo que quiero está aquí.

Pero Yaten le sonrió, y era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír en años.

—No lo creo.

Yaten le extendió un sobre. Estaba amarillento, probablemente mojado de antaño y muy maltratado. El timbre postal era japonés. Minako comenzó a hiperventilar, y Yaten tuvo que quitárselo de las manos porque el temblor en ellas no le conseguía poder abrirlo.

—Tu hermana está viva —le dijo Yaten, mostrándole el contenido, borroso en tinta —. Seiya volvió a Japón porque estaba incapacitado para continuar para ver a sus padres... y la encontró en un refugio, cerca de Kioto. Todo indica que abandonó a Kunzite antes del bombardeo, aprovechó la evacuación de la población para hacerse perdidiza. Parece que había intentado varias veces huir de él, aunque no me sé los detalles...

—¡Oh, Yaten! —se aquejó Minako, sentándose sobre el taburete, porque no podía sostenerse en pie —. No puede ser... ahora que sé que está viva tengo que... tengo a ir donde ella, traerla aquí... Por favor, tienes que ir conmigo. No puedo dejarla sola otra vez y definitivamente no pienso volver a separarme de ti ni un minuto. Nunca más.

—Iremos —le aseguró él, y acto seguido, se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella. Posteriormente y con cuidado, depositó en su dedo anular una sortija de oro blanco, que resplandecía en su centro una mariposa, cuyas alas eran cuatro diminutos diamantes —. Necesitas a tu dama de honor.

Minako sólo atinó a abrir la boca.

—Lo siento, no podía recuperar la peineta. Digamos que... alguien la necesitaba más que tú —le dijo —. Pero te ofrezco ésta a cambio, si todavía quie...

Lo silenció y selló el pacto a la par de un beso ferviente, porque a ambos les molestaban mucho las formalidades.

Afuera ya comenzaba a nevar...

Y claro que había muchas cosas que podrían haber elegido olvidar con el paso de los años, como la ingenuidad para sobreponerse al pulgar de un padre abusivo o una madre codiciosa. También, la ilusión ciega de que todo es posible si tienes un poquito de fe, porque las cosas no siempre salen como esperas. A veces terminas en trampas desafortunadas, pero también encuentras salvavidas que creías que ya no existían. Y la vida es demasiado corta para dejarlos pasar.

Uno le debía al otro los mejores y peores momentos de sus vidas, y eso era un vínculo demasiado importante para ignorarlo.

Lo que jamás iban a olvidar, es que a pesar de todo, se escogieron porque ambos encontraron sus puntos débiles, descubrieron el modo de calmar sus espíritus indomables, y porque valía la pena cada obstáculo que atravesaron, quizá arrepintiéndose de muchas cosas, pero nunca haber acudido por equivocación a aquél pintoresco festival, con la certeza de que no habría nada que valiera la pena encontrar ahí...

 _§_

 _._

 _Fin_

 _._

 _§_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! :D Primeramente, quiero agradecer a quien se haya tomado la molestia de leer esta inusual y curiosa historia. Quienes me conocen saben que éstos dos son mi pareja favorita (al igual que Serena y Seiya) y tuve el agrado de que una amiga me "retara" amistosamente a escribir algo con ésta temática. Fue realmente muy interesante, muy diferente. Espero que aquellos que llegaron hasta el final la hayan disfrutado, pese a que no estén acostumbrados a leerme en éste tipo de temas.

Quiero señalar que los lugares, los acontecimientos e incluso los nombres (como el del director de teatro) son datos verídicos de la época. Investigué un poquito para poder incluirlos en el fic, y también me inspiré en la canción **"The Forgotten" de Green Day.**.. que es genial y la lírica habla sobre mucho de lo que ocurre aquí.

Si te gustó lo que leíste, me lo puedes hacer saber con un review. Son gratis y no te quitan mucho tiempo. :)

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a toda la comunidad fanfiquera... ¡que se hagan realidad sus deseos y disfruten mucho en compañía de sus seres queridos!

Kay


End file.
